Dragon Ball LA: Brothers of Emptiness saga
by xXSoOfficialXx
Summary: (My first fan-fic). Its been ten years sense Goku left with shenron. The Z fighters are enjoying their time of peace and continued with regular lives. But when the kais sense a very dark energy, Goku has no choice but to return. Only vegeta knows what lies ahead as he faces something that he thought was a myth...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Aspair

Two days before the saiyans were whipped out

Commander letias walked in to the nursery to scan the new batch of infants. He wanted to recruit tough soldiers and train them at a young age, this way there won't be weak links in the chain. But to him the generations get weaker and weaker. Their has only been a few that caught his eye.

Letias was king vegetas highest commander. Vegeta would use him as a last resort if missions were going wrong. He had an intimidating feel to him. From stories and first hand experiences others never bothered to question him.

Cala followed his commander as he began to run the power levels of the infants. After passing several low levels letias quickly became bored.

"This one has a level of two thousand" Cala stated as the two men proceeded through the isles.

"You can't be serious. That's to low!" Letias snapped and started to walking toward the doors.

"Incredible!" Cala called out.

Letias stopped and looked back at his solder. The look on calas face made him grow curious.

"What. What is it" letias walked back

"This one has a power level of eight thousand five hundred"

"What!"

'That's around mine maybe even stronger' letias thought "didn't we have a power level of ten thousand" he said referring to the infant that was born a month ago

"Yes his name was broly, Son of Paragus. King vegeta has already seen the child. He said that his power was to dangerous and that he must get rid of broly before he gets too powerful" Cala confirmed. Cala didn't like idea of killing children but he couldn't say anything.

"Well in that case" letias picked up the infant by the hair. "I guess I can save the king some trouble" he said with a grin.

"W-what do you m-mean" Cala stumbled between words. The baby's crying disturbed his thought

"Awe shut up" latias spat at the baby

As soon as the words left his mouth, commander letias threw the baby on the floor then fired a ki blast. "Clean this up for me" he before exiting the nursery.

Cala stood in shock after what he just witnessed. Blood and second degree burns covered the infant. He looked closely at the body and noticed he was still breathing. 'Remarkable' he said to himself. He picked the boy up then grabbed his documents.

'I need to figure out what am I going to do with you. In the mean time let's get you healed' Cala thought. He then left the nursery and headed to his home.

Cala woke up early morning to crying. He rubbed his eyes then went to check on the baby. In the living room where he left him, the baby was awake and crying. Cala picked him up which made the crying stop. Cala looked at the baby's eyes and noticed that they where ember. Another thing he failed to notice was that his hair was maroon instead of the a natural saiyans black hair. But it was still spiky and wild with two thick black bangs which cala thought was odd. Cala grabbed the babys information that was on the coffee table.

"Aspair. So your Brolys cousin. No wonder" he said.

After Cala finished getting dressed he activated his scouter "what! A power level of 15,000!" He remembered the Saiyans ability to grow stronger after near death experience. Cala then begun to think about where he going to send Aspair. He thought about Earth but bardocks son kakorott is already sent there, planet Hera then entered his thoughts but he doesn't know what has become of the planet. Cala couldn't think of a good place to send aspair but anywhere was better then here.

Cala sat on the sofa next to Aspair who was playing with his tail. After an hour of thinking he decided to sent Baby Aspair to planet namek. He relaxed, wanting to take the day off and watch Aspair. Unfortunately his plans are quickly ruined. Cala heard the alarm that rang all over the planet. He knew that king vegeta ordered for a defensive procedure, planet vegeta was getting attacked. Cala grabbed the baby and his things. He knew that he had to act fast and get Aspair to safety.

Flying toward the attack ball field cala looked up to the sky and seen bardock facing a whole team of friezas soldiers. With the baby in his hands he finally reached his destination. "Okay where is..." He began to speak. Cala didn't have to look far to find a pod.

Cala strapped Aspair in the space pod, setting up the launch time. He also placed the Aspairs documents in there so he won't forget where he came from.

" It'ssss unfortunate that you chossse not to sssstick around" a voice called out.

Cala felt a cold chill travel down his back. He knew it was one of friezas soldiers. Cala turn around to face his opponent. The green and blue reptilian creature stupid before him.

"Your power level is only 5,000" he laughed. "And you expect to battle me"

Cala smiled at the reptile before taking off towards him. Before the creature was able to block, Cala brought his knee to the creatures stomach then swing his leg in to his face. The reptile stumbled to the side. Cala took the opportunity to try and punch him in the face but the reptile seen it coming .

"Sssso predictable" he hiss, he brought his hand to calas chest then fired a green ki blast.

Cala slid back and looked into his opponents eyes. The two dashed at each other with fire in there eyes. Each fighting for a different cause but Cala was more determined. They met fists then the two exchanged a series of punches and kicks. The creature got the upper hand though. Cala took a blow to the to the gut then a knee to the chin. The reptile grabbed calas arm, and swung him into a space pod.

"This is over saiyan" he said while sticking his hand out

"Havoc blaster !" The reptile fire an orange wave at Cala.

On impact, a few space pods exploded doing greater amounts of damage.

Cala struggled to his feet, blood rushed out of his mouth and his battle armor was completely cracked and broken.

"You don't know what we saiyans are capable of." He said faintly. Cala knew he was wasting time, he had to get aspair off the planet.

"You will die with the resssst of your monkeysss!" The reptile hissed before dashing towards cala

Cala had no choice he had to use his ultimate technique to win. Just before the reptile was close enough to attack

Cala moved his arms back then thrust them forward while creating a white energy wave

"BREAKER CANNON!" Cala screamed. The blast sent the creature flying into multiple pods causing a big explosion.

Cala limped over to aspair. He looked into his eyes and was that the baby would grow up to be strong. " Become the best that you could be. Your a Saiyan". Cala said before pressing the launch button.

Cala watch the space pod until it was out of sight. Shortly after he collapsed on to the floor, exhausted and badly injured. He looked up at the sky and seen a giant ball coming towards him. He looked at it with no fear, looking death in the eyes

Aspairs space pod barley escaped from the planets explosion. The shockwave sent the pod traveling at a dangerous speed, also knocking him off course. The infant begun to cry as if he knew he was the only one left of his race.

"Approaching Planet Alaca" Aspair a woke from his sleep. His space pod still traveling at great speed, entered Alacas Atmosphere. Within seconds the pod crashed onto the ground breaking into pieces in the process.

The Alacain sages gathered by the crater. The Master Sage Ebra was fascinated by the infant and could tell Aspair has great potential.

"This boy poses no threat to us now. He's powerful I can sense that. I know what he'll turn out to be in the wrong hands." He says.

The other five looked down at Aspair then one spoke. "Elder Ebra, where do you think he came from".

The elder looked down at the boy once more and seen his tail, he then knew what he was. "This boy is a saiyan" he paused. Ebra wanted to take him in and train him but he didn't know what do with the baby. Aspair was to young to train so he thought.

"Elder Ebra his pulse, its fading" a woman voice said

"Very well..." He paused. "Heal him. We must treat him like he's one of us and he is your responsibility Larien" Ebra said.

Larien and the rest of the sages looked confused, she didn't expect the elder to take an outsider in. She nodded in agreement.

"Great one last thing" Elder pointed his finger and an orange beam hit baby aspair. "He ages like us. now he'll fit in"

Larien open her eyes and looked around. She had taken a nap next to Aspair who was awake. She looked at his Ember eyes and smiled. Larien looked out side and notice the planets orange star was setting, and the blue star was peaking over the horizon. She got up from the chair then brushed her white hair back. A knock was heard at the door

"Larien" Ebra voice came through the door. 'Enter" Larien spoke.

Ebra walked through the the door dressed in his formal navy blue robe.

"Ahh Larien.. You've healed him" Elder Ebra said while picking up the infant.

"His name is Aspair. I did my research on saiyans, they are born with great strength and they are know to transform into giants. Also they have this ability to gain power if they are close to death and survive. As for the tragic part the planet know as vegeta is gone."

The two sat in silence until Ebra spoke once more.

"Larien..." His tone was calm and gentle. "Take care of him".

Larien was startled by the request. She grabbed the baby from Ebra's hands then nodded

"I will"

- For my first time writing, I actually think that I did good but anyway thanks for reading the first chapter. Please review and help me out on things I can improve on.

Also if you like what you've read so far stay tuned for chapter 2 that will be coming out this weekend!-


	2. Chapter 2 Awakened

Chapter 2 Awakened

Present Age: 800

Aspair sat next to his mother larien who was meditating, which she did this to master her ki. It was something he already did at an early age. He rubbed his maroon hair then twisted one of his black bangs. Aspair grew bored but remained silent out of respect. He let out a sigh then stood up and stretched his arms.

"Mom?" He said.

"You don't have to keep me company Aspair. You already mastered your ki." Larien spoke but kept her eyes closed.

Aspair blushed a little. He didn't like bragging about things. He thought that it would be a bad look for him. Aspair always has had problems when he was younger. His peers didn't like his cockiness and thought he brags to much, though he didnt mean too. He was already considered an outcast because he was the only person with a tail. Normally, Aspair would go out his way to make those who resent him, to accept him. Now he really doesn't care. Larien taught him to make them respect him and his abilities through achievement. Listening to his mother, Aspair is now one of the strongest warriors on Alaca.

"Do you remember when you transformed aspair?" larien asked

"Haha which one" Aspair laughed

"The first" she replied. "It was also the first time you called me mother".

Aspair remembered the time like it was yesterday. So much anger and guilt built up inside him, he just exploded.

*flashback*

Aspair looked out the window at larien who was crafting something for him. It was his thirteenth birthday and his first day of actual training. He leaned back, preparing to jump out the window. Aspair then dove head first out the window frame. He took off running through the meadow. Aspair stop at a small cliff looking out at the tourquise ocean that sparkled from the Sun's rays.

"Ok let's see what Ive got" he said to himself

"Aaaaaaahh!" He screamed. Aspair red aura erupted and blazed. He put both hands in front of him, creating a spiraling red ball.

"Cosmic Ace!" He fired the attack towards the sky.

Aspair panted hard, although he didn't pass out like last time he tried it.

"Aspair!" Ebra called out from the yard

Elder Ebra stood there watching with a few Alacaians. They all wore white and gold robes with hoods that covered their pale blue skin and white hair.

Hearing his name being called he used his instant travel technique that he learned from one of the sages. Aspair appeared infront of elder Ebra, ready for whatever task he was given. Aspair looked at the elder noticing how different they looked from each other. Aspair looked at his own hands then glanced at Ebra's. Aspairs skin was a light shade of brown while Ebra's is pale blue. Aspair stopped examining as the elder begun to speak.

"Very good Aspair. You managed to master a technique that's been our best for generations. But you still have much to learn in combat." Ebra stated.

Aspair ran his fingers through his hair "ehehehe thanks elder. I'm ready to learn more I know I came become stronger" Aspair said.

"Indeed you can but it takes time." He told him.

"You learned many techniques already. Soon I will show you how to use them in battle, along with this" Ebra got into his fighting stance.

"You gather all the good ki in one hand. The hope, the determination, the courage. Then you gather the bad ki in the other. The hate, the ruthlessness, and revenge. Finally you put both hands in front of you and fire"

Aspair watched Ebra fire the black and white beam towards the sky. He then tried to copy but failed, as the ki back fired and Aspair landed on his butt.

"Dont worry soon you will learn to master ki. But like I said, It takes time." Ebra said.

Just then larien walked up to the two with aspairs gift in hand.

"Ok aspair are you ready?" She asked

Aspair stood to his feet a dusted his self off. He looked and didn't say a word he just nodded in excitement.

Larien pointed her finger towards aspair hands then summoned a pink mist. Aspair looked at his palms and seen that he had a red jewl on both.

"Those are energy absorbers. You can make somebody's energy your own and its permanent. Once you take someones energy, they no longer exist. And don't worry you can still touch people only you can control it" she explained

Aspair studied the jewels. "They look perfectly apart of me" he thought

"And these are matching diamond earrings" larien said while putting them in his ears. "They will enchant you performance in battle" she finished.

Aspair hugged larien. Then his mind begun to race. It bothered Aspair that He looked different from Larien and Ebra. He lacked their pale blue skin and natural white hair.

"Larien... What am I" aspair asked. "How come I don't look like everybody else"

Larien looked over to Ebra who nodded his head giving her the ok. She would've told him anyway. Larien grew attached to aspair as if he was one of her own.

"You are from a planet called vegeta. Your a saiyan thats why you have a tail." She said

"So thats where my parents are! Why did they send me. Can I visit one day" Aspairs curiosity was about to hurt him.

"I'm sorry but planet vegeta is gone" she looked away

Aspairs eyes started to water.

"So that means my family is dead? Someone killed them?"

Larien didn't say anything she couldn't think of any thing to say.

"I'm the only one left" Aspair put his head down. His blood started to boil as he thought about a monster that killed is parents. Aspairs maroon hair started to flash red. His black bangs started moving as the wind picked up. Aspair had his fist closed tight as his anger started to rise.

"MY MOM!" He shouted to the sky.

His thick shoulder length hair that was tied back slightly rose up. The hair the was on top of his head stood up and took a bright red color. The only thing that was normal were the two thick black bangs the were on each side of his forehead.

Elder Ebra felt Aspairs power increase juristically. He assumed that this was the super saiyan transformation that he heared about, but instead of gold, aspair was bright red. Ebra thought about the earrings that larien crafted from planet alacas finest jewl. 'That must be reason why his hair is different but how' he thought.

Raghhhh

Larien didn't want to so see aspair break down. Hes been in her life for thirteen years ,It hurt her to see him upset like this. In the middle of his out burst she grabbed Aspairs hand then pulled him in and held him tight. Larien and aspair both cried. Aspairs bright red hair faded away returning to it original color.

"I'm sorry mother." He whispered. Hearing him call her mother made Larien melt and held him tighter...

Present

Aspair recollected the moment that happen. He felt a little embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I think about that time when I'm meditating. It helps me" larien admitted.

"Awe okay mom. But I need to get over to elder ebras palace he said he has to show me something" aspair said as he got up to leave.

"About that. He told me to inform you that you don't need to come today. He'll send for you when he's ready" larien explained

"Well Oh... okay" Aspair said while scratching his head

"Yes now come over her relax and join me"

With nothing else to do Aspair sat next to his mother and meditated.

Vegeta sat on the couch with his family, relaxing and watching the television. Bulma rested her head on his chest, and trunks sat on the floor flicking through the channels. Bra was fast asleep with her phone on her. Vegeta enjoyed these days of peace, but he knew it was just a short break.

Every Saturday night vegeta would fly to the look out to train in the new and improved, hyperbolic time chamber until morning. He figure that if he did that he would completed a years training in two weeks. So that's what he did for the past five years. Every once in a while he would bring trunks, but he knew his son had to work.

Vegeta all ready mastered his super saiyan 4 transformation, he was trying to go beyond that. He assumed that his old rival found away, where ever he was. Its been seven years sense goku been missing and vegeta knew that he was training.

"Hmm where are you kakorott" he said to him knew that Goku went with shenron, but he wanted to find out where exactly Goku was.

Vegeta noticed that bulma was sleeping and he was getting tired as well.

"Trunks when your done wake bra up and take her to her room. I'm going to bed" vegeta said while picking up a sleeping bulma.

"Okay goodnight father". Trunks never his eyes off the TV .

Vegeta proceeded up the stairs to his room then put bulma into bed. He took off his shirt tossing it on the floor then got in bed. It didn't take long for him to start dosing off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A new warrior

Chapter3 new warrior

Uub sat on the beach of his own island that he brought for his mom. He liked going to the beach at night because it was when he liked to think about things. Uub hasn't had anything to do expect train. He also found out that he trigger a state of power that he call his majin state.

Looking out the ocean, uub thought about the past battles he had. He fought baby, who uub thought he could've defeated. But what really bothered him, was the fact that he stood no chance against super 17 and omega shenron. Uub asked himself, "what would've happened if goku wasn't there". He already knew the answer. Every body would've been killed and he would have fail to protect the earth like he was supposed to. Uub knew that it was true, He wasn't strong enough. He figured that he is far stronger then super 17 now and that he matched shenron, but uub felt that it wasn't enough. He looked through each event and notice that each villain was stronger than the last. Uub decided right then and there that he was going to be even stronger and push himself to his absolute limit.

Uub stood up then walked back to his house. His mother and siblings where asleep. With an idea in his mind uub tip toed over to Ubu his youngest brother who was passed out on the couch. He spent time with his youngest brother sense they moved to the new island. Uub thought that his brother a had great potential, maybe even greater than him.

Ubu looked up to his older brother. When he was younger, uub would tell him stories about the villains he battled. Ubu always wanted to there with uub one day just teaming up to take down a threat. He started training on his own seceretly until he thought he was strong enough to help uub. Ubu Progressed over the years not know that he is fast beyond a regular humans limits. However his older bother uub noticed the amount of power ubu grew and there is no dout that ubu is stronger now. But what he doesn't know is that he did it all on his own.

"Ubu, wake up" uub tapped his little brother's foot

"Mmm what" he groaned

"Come little bro" uub tugged on ubus foot a little harder.

"Where are we going at 2 am" he challenged.

"Its a surprise, your eighteen now and I want to show you something" Uub explained.

"Man. Okay uub" ubu said, whipping eyes.

Uubs brother stood up and stretched. He looked up at his brother who was taller then him. Ubu didn't need to change into anything because he fell asleep with his normal clothes on. He followed uub out the door then his older brother began to fly.

"Come on ubu no secrets with me I'm your brother" uub said.

Knowing what uub meant he started to fly behind his brother.

The two landed on a deserted island that was in the middle of the ocean. The two brothers stood in silence waiting for the other to speak.

"Why are we here" ubu asked while looking around.

"I noticed your power increase over the years" Uub said as he stretched his arm behind his head.

"Huh?" Ubu looked confused. He didn't know his older brother could sense power. Something he can't.

"You've been training. I know you have" uub concluded. "Now show me what you've learned" uub said while getting into his fighting stance.

Ubus eyes shot up. Uubs challenge stunned ubu for a moment. He wondered if uub has been spying on him for the past four years. He jnew that if he wanted to shiw his older brother what he could do, this was the perfect time.

Ubu took a deep breath then slowly powered up. Uub took the offensive, he dashed towards his brother. Ubu flipped over uub sending his heal to the back of his head.

Uub was completely caught off guard. But he went with it, he was only testing ubus basic combat skill. He felt his brother's energy increasing by the second. Ubus swung his foot at uubs head. Uub ducked his head then punched his little brother in the stomach.

While clutching his gut, ubus feet was swept from under him. Uub then brought his foot to ubus face. Ubus head jerked back. He tried to catch him self but he hit the floor.

"He's a smart fighter. Come on out smart him" ubu thought as he whipped the small amount of blood from his lip.

Uub bursted over him with blinding speed but Ubu kept up with the paist and pushed his hand off the ground kicking uub dead in his chest.

As uub flew in the air his brother began his assault. Ubu landed two hard punches to uubs face. Uubs anger saved him from the next blow as he caught the next punched that ubu threw then swung a punch of his own. Ubu caught it just before it met his face. He struggled to match his brother but he kept up as much as he could. Uub wasn't putting in much effort, but he was proud of his younger sibling.

Ubu grabbed the arm that uub caught then pulled him in to his knee. Uubs chin meet ubus knee. Ubu then swung his brother to the ground. He fromed a diamond with his hands, createting a small blue orb in the middle.

"Diamond beam!" Ubu shouted. His attack hit uub while he was still down. Ubu breathe heavily after he fired his most powerful attack.

"I did it I beat him" he panted. Ubu descended down to the ground, catching his breath.

Ubu put both hands on his knees the smiled slightly. His victory was short lived as the ground started to shake as uub powered up.

"No way!" Ubu said in shock .

"Kaaaa!"

"Meeee!"

"I hit him directly and he still not down" ubu said while taking a step back.

"HAAA!"

"MEEEE!"

The island started to crumble.

"HAAAAAAA!" Uubs kamehameha hit ubu before he could blink. Ubu flew back into the rocks. Uub put a lot into the blast but not enough to hurt his own brother.

To uub surprise, his brother rose from the ruble bruised and burned. The fact that he got up after the blast uub could tell that his little brother was strong.

"Ahhh!- agggh " ubu tried to power up but he fell to his knees.

Uub flew to his brothers side and helped him up. "Here eat this." Uub said as he pulled a senzu bean out of his pocket.

"Your strong ubu. Who you've been training with" he asked as patted ubus back

Ubu ate the bean then stood up. "Ive been training myself" he said

"Really you learned all of that on your own?" Uub smiled at his brother. "You need a little work. I can train you to be as strong as me. Maybe even stronger if you push yourself"

"Really I would be as strong as you" ubu thought about it. "When do we start"

"We can start tomorrow morning I know the perfect place" uub rubbed his brothers head then flew back home with ubu right behind him.

"Who was the short boy Uub was with" vegeta asked gohan. They arrive just in time to see the middle and ending of the fight.

"I think that was his brother. His power level seem to higher then ours in this state" gohan stated. Vegeta and gohan woke up sensing Uubs power level. They though he was fight an enemy and flew here already in super saiyan stage.

"He could be useful in the future. I should train him" vegeta smile at ubus power.

"No let uub do it. He knows him better." Gohan stated.

Vegeta folded his arms then spoke.

"Very well then. Anyway any whereabouts on your father".

"No, he's probably still with shenron. You know learning new things." Gohan he said unsurely.

"Knowing kakorott he's probably trying to go beyond" vegeta thought

"I see. Alright gohan I'm going back home." Vegeta spoke up. "And don't get comfortable things can happen quickly" he said before shooting off.

Gohan smirked at the comment. He knew vegeta was always on his guard and so was he...

- so that concludes chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it especially the little bit of action I whipped up. Also I felt like I was missing in the last chapter but details but I don't know exactly what im missing. Please help me figure what more I can add. Anyway chapter 4 is coming this Saturday so stay tuned! -


End file.
